


[Meta] Yes

by fire_juggler



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Meta, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podmeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podmeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Meta] Yes

**Author's Note:**

> The first and last lines are from [akamine_chan's Meta on Transformative Works Statements](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/281722.html).
> 
> The BP/Transformative Works statements are from the following people:
> 
>  [riventhorn](http://riventhorn.livejournal.com/25211.html), [analise010](http://analise010.dreamwidth.org/1748.html), [scrollgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/profile), [tree](http://borrowedfable.dreamwidth.org/79395.html), [pargoletta](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/474741.html?thread=7801717#t7801717), [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/profile), [poppetawoppet](http://ai-podfic.livejournal.com/957.html?thread=7613), [pennypaperbrain](http://pennypaperbrain.tumblr.com/post/36432157414/zwischen-den-st%C3%BChlen-sherlock-transformative), [omens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/profile), [perpetfic](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/635736.html?thread=3461208#cmt3461208), [puckling](http://puckling.tumblr.com/post/38125053944/do-you-write-hockey-rpf-are-you-cool-with-your-work), [paraka](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/259614.html), [RC_McLachlan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/profile), [such_heights](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/30208.html), [singlecrow](http://raven.dreamwidth.org/654485.html), [rubynye](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)
> 
> Many thanks to all of them for their words ♥
> 
> This fulfills my Podfic_Bingo "Meta" square.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/yes.mp3)

## Length:

00:08:11 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/yes-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/yes-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
